


Jealous

by Satan (THEfanofstuff)



Series: Septiplier Drabbles [1]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Drabble, Many Wow, More angst, Short, Such angst, i am on a role
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEfanofstuff/pseuds/Satan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy confronts Jack on his feelings towards his good friend, when at the bar. I mean, Jack wasn't even paying attention, he had every right to. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt I found. I shall share it:
> 
> -“How did you know?” I asked, not sure I wanted the answer. I thought I had been careful. I thought she-
> 
> Just had the idea. Been feeling down lately, so Drabbles are pretty much all I can bring myself to do. Hope you enjoy.

“How did you know?” I asked, not sure I wanted the answer. I thought I had been careful. I thought she was oblivious to my infatuation.   
“Well, isn’t it obvious? You’re always talking to or about him. And you’ve been glaring daggers at the blonde for the past twenty minutes.” She got up from where she was straddling the bar stool, patting him on the back as she drunkenly made her way to the bathroom. I watched after her sadly. There was no chance of her spilling my secret, but that didn’t mean that it didn’t worry me. I don’t want to be, I can’t afford to be obvious. If he found out…  
“So, Jack. You and her, huh?” Came a surprisingly bitter voice. I turned to see Mark sitting in her seat, smiling rather forcedly. “That’s cool, man, good luck with that.  
“We’re just-we’re not- Well, you’re one to talk, with blondie over there.” I snapped, stumbling over my reply, and busy trying to hide my dismay and jealousy.   
“Hey, just giving my well-wishes to the happy couple. No need to get defensive.” Mark toasted me with his drink mockingly.  
“What you like her, or somethin’?” I watched him, waiting for the truth behind the lie he was no doubt going to spit out.  
“Not her, no, never.” Mark snorted, clenching his jaw as he finished his drink, back rigid. The blonde chose that moment to return from wherever she had disappeared to, draping herself over Mark’s back, whispering and giggling into his ear. Mark saluted me, something like a smirk adorned his face, then got up, heading off somewhere with his overly excited labrador, leaving me alone and dejected. I sighed and grabbed my coat, raising my hand to call the bartender to collect our glasses. I pushed through the front door, shivering at the cold and pulling my coat tighter around me. I watched sadly as a happy couple a few paces ahead of me walked away, laughing. She would understand why I left.

I'm so sorry, Mark. I can't help it. 


End file.
